Saucy
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Vlad indulges his sweet tooth. Bertrand is a little dubious about it. For redrachxo's Chocolate Sauce Challenge. Slash.


**So basically I can't pass up a challenge, especially from redrachxo. Inspired by Clare Thomas' tweet:  
**_**"Random fun fact Young Dracula 4 19) GezFez**_**_ had some fun doing an interesting (and intense) scene with chocolate sauce."_****  
I'm loving seeing all the chocolate sauce fics, but I fancied the 'intense' bit.**

**SLASH**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, if it was the show would probably have to be aired later.**

Bertrand knew Vlad had a sweet tooth, but that knowledge couldn't prepare him for the sight of the Chosen One sitting in the kitchen with an entire large mixing bowl full of chocolate sauce… and a spoon. He froze in the doorway, and Vlad froze at the table, and for a moment they both just stared at each other in shock. Then Vlad, attempting to look casual, leant across and pulled another spoon out of a drawer.

"Share, and tell no-one?" Bertrand frowned, making no move to take the spoon.  
"What's it like?"  
"My own recipe, I'm quite proud of it. Top secret, though." Bertrand didn't look any more enlightened, and Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you've had chocolate sauce before."  
"I've had chocolate sauce before," Bertrand parroted obediently.  
"Were you lying?"  
"…Yes."

"Why don't you try some?" The Chosen One was holding the spoon out again. Bertrand shook his head.  
"I don't eat chocolate sauce. If I'm going to taste something of that consistency, I'd prefer it to be warm and straight from a body." He paused before turning to leave. "Don't make yourself sick."  
Suddenly Vlad was in front of him, still blocking his way and holding the bowl.  
"I want you to try this." Bertrand was about to shake his head – it wasn't an order, after all. "What if you could try it warm and straight from a body?" He frowned, intrigued.  
"How could you manage that?"

Two minutes later, the bowl was balanced on top of a saucepan, gently heating, and Vlad was being extremely uncommunicative.  
"How are you planning to manage the other part of it?" Vlad tapped his nose knowingly.  
"You'll see." Bertrand had to admit, the smell of the slowly-heating sauce was extremely tempting.  
"Why are you so keen on me trying this?" Vlad shrugged and took the pan off the hob. "I could try it warm without a body, I suppose, if I must try breather food."  
"Oh, no. I said I'd sort it out, and I will."

The Chosen One dipped a finger into the chocolate sauce and sucked it clean, apparently satisfied with the temperature, while Bertrand tried not to watch too intently and wondered where he was planning to produce a body from.  
"How would you prefer it?" Vlad began conversationally, dipping his finger in again. "From the wrist?" He drew a thick line of sauce across his own wrist. "From the neck?" He dipped his finger and ran it down the side of his throat. "From the lips?"

Bertrand caught his hand before he could touch the chocolate sauce again, and for a moment Vlad looked almost nervous as his tutor studied him intently. Then his wrist was pulled gently up until Bertrand could reach down and taste the treat on his skin. Vlad shivered at the feeling of Bertrand's tongue carefully cleaning off the warm chocolate until there was none left there. He paused, eyes flickering up to glance at Vlad's face – eyes half-open, watching him intently – before he pressed a gentle kiss to his wrist.  
"May I-?" He realised, of course, that the time to seek permission was probably before he started _licking_ the Chosen One, but he had been provoked. Vlad nodded and tilted his head to allow Bertrand easier access to his neck.

This was treason, he knew it was, but this _chocolate sauce_ thing really wasn't half bad, and Vlad was offering him the chance to lavish attention on his beloved Chosen One. Bertrand was no fool; he knew what his feelings were, and they went way beyond duty or devotion. This could be the only chance he got to express that, he realised as he pressed his mouth to Vlad's throat, without the Chosen One realising how he felt and feeling threatened. Yes, the kiss to the wrist was a little incriminating, but easily explained away as an ancient sign of respect or an overreaction to the chocolate. He would simply have to be as clinical as he could in his attentions to the boy's neck.

By the time Bertrand had swept the last of the chocolate from Vlad's neck into his own mouth, Vlad was leaning heavily against the table behind him for support, head tilted back, eyes closed. As Bertrand pulled away, he could have sworn he heard a tiny moan, but then Vlad's eyes snapped open and he straightened up, turning back to take a spoonful of the cooling sauce mixture. His eyes met Bertrand's and he very slowly, very deliberately slid the spoon into his mouth, gaze never leaving Bertrand's as his tutor's clear blue eyes widened. Then he removed the spoon, placed it back in the bowl, and pulled the older vampire towards him.

Never in his most inappropriate dreams had Bertrand imagined Vladimir Dracula seducing him with chocolate sauce, nibbling at his lower lip until Bertrand had no choice but to open his mouth and let him in, moaning involuntarily as the taste of the chocolate and the sensation of _Vlad's tongue_ caressing his own sent his mind into overdrive. He didn't know how long they stood like that, but he knew that once all the chocolate they were sharing was gone, the kiss continued, Vlad's hands coming to his tutor's hips to pull him flush against his body, still supported by the table.

Eventually they broke apart, and while Bertrand was still trying to catch up with what had happened and wiping a stray drop of sauce from his chin, Vlad had already begun to look as if he was searching for words. Bertrand didn't really feel he could be held responsible for what had just happened, but then, Vlad was the Chosen One so it wasn't as if _he _was going to be blamed. Eventually, though, Vlad just reached back and handed him the spoon. It was left to Bertrand to clarify things.  
"What exactly _was_ that?"  
"Chocolate sauce, my own recipe." The Chosen One smirked. "And something I've wanted to do for a very long time." Bertrand blinked once, twice… and then the spoon was abandoned once more, left to sink into the cooling chocolate sauce as Bertrand swept the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted into another passionate kiss.


End file.
